Shadow of the Colossus II
by Kura Sumi
Summary: I will build you stronger…smarter…better… Yes, revenge is sweet.' -T for bloodshed. From the POV of Dormin. A sequel-
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, let's get a few things out of the way before you read this prologue. **

**1. Yes, I am aware that this is agonizingly short. I have never been good at writing prologues with decent length; that's why most of my stories don't have them. This, however would not have worked without one, so we have to make due.**

**2. My freind, Blackpassion777 and I, are writing this purely out of our fandom-enduced minds, so things may not be completley parallel to the origional game. Flames over this matter will be laughed at, if I look at them at all.**

**3. Blackpassion777 is also drawing character concepts for the colossi that are going to appear in here. Yup, they're going to be completley different, and there are only going to be eight! I'll post drawings as soon as I get the okay from her.**

**4. The prologue takes place only a few days after the actual end of the origional game. So Wander is still a baby and so on, but that will change by chapter one. Also, it _is_ told from Dormin's point of view. In fact, the whole story will be told from his point of view, whether in first person or not, I'm unsure as of now.**

**Well, enjoy! The first chapter will probably be up tomorrow at the latest (possibly later tonight) so you won't have to sit with just this boring prologue for too long.**

* * *

**Shadow of the Colossus II**

**Prologue**

'They split my body into sixteen pieces…When I borrowed the warrior, they sealed me away again. Filthy mortals; they have the audacity to think themselves above me.'

_I will build you __stronger__…_

Somewhere far off, as stone shifted.

'They think me stupid. Ha! For years, I waited for the wanderer to come to me. Those moronic humans only got a taste of my power then. I could crush them with my thumb!'

_I will build you __smarter__…_

Above him, the cries of a child and the neigh of a horse rang off the walls.

'I waited years for the wandered to find me. I can wait a few more for him to be ready again. What's one lifetime between friends, after all?'

_I will build you __better__…_

'Yes, revenge is sweet.'

Amidst a pile of tumbledown stones, so far on the horizon that it couldn't be seen from the resting place of Dormin, something moved. Two eyes flickered on. Like something arisen from the dead, the colossus stood, shook the dirt from its back, and lumbered of into the darkness.

'Now…to wait.'

**

* * *

**

**Honestly, what were those priests thinkin', trying to lock Dormin away like that? The way I see it, he could have been much more powerful had he been given a chance to recooperate. **

**I can say only one thing about chapters to come: REVENGE!**

**Also, for those who are feeling willing to contribute, this fanfic could probably use a better name than "Shadow of the Colossus II". Anyone who's got some ideas, please post 'em in a review or message me, and I'll be very greatful!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sign of Revival

**Hello! Glad you made it through my measley prlogue to find yourself here, at chapter one! There are probably a few things I should say before we kick the chapter off:**

**1. I have made it possible for Dormin to posses bodies. This includes animals, humans, and his creations, the colossi. It seemed he was already able to do this in the game, but I just wanted to clarify for you guys.**

**A link to a drawing of the first colossi, Lynal is in my profile page. I tried to put it here, but no matter which trickity-trick HTML format I used, it wouldn't work. I'm sorry for the bad quality; it was taken with my dad's camera and all I could do was toggle with the brightness and contrast. Facts about him will be revealed later, but I think for now all you need to know is that he was not designed for fighting. He was created basically as a "horse" sort of animal for Dormin.**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Sign of Revival**

There are several wonderful things that I can do with my powers. When I fuse myself with the earth as I did, I can accomplish things those arrogant, crass humans could barely imagine, even in their wildest dreams.

For one thing, I have eyes everywhere.

I watched him as he galloped past on that same black horse—it had never lost its limp after that one clumsy error on the threshold of Malus. Circumstances as they were, perhaps nostalgia was beyond me. If anything, only excitement shook my bones. The sort of excitement that drives wolves to howl at the moon just after they make a kill.

It was all I could do to stand still. That is perhaps the only thing I admired of the sixteen golems I created those many years ago: their uncanny ability to wait so patiently for an insect to get tangled in the web.

Many things had changed since then, to say the least.

I am not Mother Nature, after all. I couldn't stop my creations from crumbling away. Even Malus, the grand superior, had succumbed, and was now no more than a decrepit pile of rock and dust.

The sword was also lost. I had looked for it during my nineteen years of waiting, possessed all manner of beat in order to scour the earth, air, and sky, and still found nothing. Not a glint of metal in the sand nor any evidence that some intruding human had dug it up.

And, it seemed, those were not the only things that had gone awry. Half of my power had been stolen from me. So I had come to the conclusion that, though idiotic, those humans were not without some sort of credibility. I had chosen not to crush them with my thumb.

No; I would bring down my entire fist and smite each of them in turn.

It seemed an eternity, but the wanderer finally dismounted his horse. The path ahead was too wild and overgrown for the old animal to follow, and it seemed content enough to graze and wait for its master's return.

As I detached myself from the hawk I had been inhabiting glided down the valley like the ghost I almost was, I felt the tension rise within me.

_Lynal…_

My eyes opened just as the boy's head appeared above the overhang. Eagerly, I shook debris free from my stony limbs. Boulders the size of human heads rolled off my back as I righted myself. I felt reconnected again, as I always did when I was fused with one of my creations—as with the last time, each of them took a portion of my strength for themselves.

The wanderer was now fully over the cliff's edge.

Perhaps he was surprised to see me. Perhaps not. I have never been good at reading human expressions other than fear. For a moment, we stared at each other.

It was quite simple, really.

I swallowed him whole.

His pitiful human soul struggled for a fraction of a breath, but I shoved it aside as easily as one would a stone no bigger than their hand. Almost far too easily.

The transfer of bodies always was always exhilarating. This time, though, it left me trembling. I smiled, glancing down at my new hands. Human hands.

'_Yes, revenge is sweet…_'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you'd like, please leave a review on your way out! It really helps me keep the story going, especially when I hit rough spots.**


	3. Chapter 2: Revived Power

**Here I am again! Chapters are starting to get easier to write now that I've gotten into the plot of the story. **

**A new colossus appears: Dolus, the Golliath Watchman! There's a link to a picture of him in my profile if you'd like to see it. Again, sorry for the poor quality. I had to use my dad's camera and it looks a bit fuzzy. Maybe this weekend my freind and I can scan them into the computer, and possibly color them as well.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Revived Power**

Escaping the valley I had been trapped in for so many years was not going to be an easy attempt. Even with Lynal, my first creation, which I had created specifically for the task of scaling the cliff side, finding footholds was going to be difficult.

First, of course, I had to be prepared.

Courtesy of the priest and his body guards, half of my power was gone. But I didn't need sixteen separate bodies to smash them flat.

"Let's go," I said quietly to Lynal. It was odd, hearing my words come out in a voice that was so unlike my own. The best lurched forward; for a moment, the ride was bumpy, but no sooner had we reached the hillside when its gait had smoothed into a lope. Just as specified when I created him. I smirked.

We sped past the wanderer's horse almost before it could notice us; it brayed, stomped it hooves in the dust we had kicked up, and began to gallop back to the Shrine, each step jagged.

I had made eight new colossi. The first was Lynal. The second, Dolus. The rest sat like ready marionettes at my fingertips.

There was only one route in and out of the valley, unless you wanted to travel by seaway. Down the rickety trails and back again, through the arch that had sealed me for longer than I could remember. If anyone tried to follow me when I returned, they had two options: dive off the cliff in pursuit or fall at the feet of my second creation. How pitiful, to know they were unaware I had them surrounded on all sides.

_Dolus_…

Lynal skidded to a stop. The earth was trembling beneath us, rattling my bones. All was quiet for a moment. Then, the mountain beside us rocked and teetered onto four spindly legs. Two mist-blue eyes glanced once at their surroundings, so far beneath them, and then turned in my direction. Dolus put one foot forward, splitting the ground where it landed, and began to silently roam the hillside. I stared up at him and, after only a moment of mere sight of my new titan, ordered Lynal forward again.

---

Climbing the cliff side was just as difficult I had anticipated, if not worse. Lynal's claws scraped against solid rock, scratching for footholds. Every few minutes, we slipped and I felt another fistful of grass slide out from underneath my fingers. The golem hissed its discomfort now and then, its eyes a threatening orange glow.

"Faster!" I snarled, kneeing it hard in the ribs. It screeched, its claws adding to cacophony as they tore across stone. For a few painful seconds, we swung there, suspended only by the fortunes of fate, and then Lynal found purchase in the rock wall we began again the painful ascent.

It seemed like an eternity until we breached the edge. The look downward was dizzying; rocks tumbled slowly down the abyss, the sound of their impact quieter even than a bird lighting down on a branch.

I turned away from the ledge. Lynal had spread himself out on the dirt, its heavy breath stirring dust in small puffs. Cold wind blew through the arch that had marked the entrance to "unholy land" for almost a century.

Sighing, I prodded Lynal in the side with a toe. "Get up. We're wasting time."

Lynal's breath huffed hollowly out of his stone chest as we started forward. It was unnerving, quite as we passed under the arch; the wind seemed to pull at us, tugging at the grass on Lynal's mane in protest. But the sealing spell was weak. So easy to ignore, as if it were just releasing its dying whisper. So easy to shrug off.

The path to the land of the Cursed had corroded far beyond the point of no return. Pieces on the mountainside split under the combined weight of Lynal and I. Pebbles scattered from under its paws, bouncing off the cliff face, the ominous clack of stone against stone serenading two lonely travelers. In places, the floor had fallen away completely. Safe trails were few and far between as well.

I had only to keep my thoughts on what was still to come in order to stop myself growing bored. Soon that arrogant priest, the very one who had so foolishly locked me away, would be torn limb from limb.

* * *

**Chapters will be longer after this, for sure. This is just the beginning of the plot, so it's harder to churn out chapters of decent length that aren't too droll and boring. Stay tuned!**

~Kura


End file.
